That's the Beginning of Another Story Drabbles
by gonnahaveagreatday
Summary: Fourth thing of Klaroline drabbles, the end of TVD, and the possibility of Klaroline on the Originals
1. Chapter 1

She was standing there waiting for him, amidst the grey of the smoke; which gave her more of a nostalgia look than she had in appearance in his mind. She was ever present in his mind, keeping her a reality, keeping her from slipping into a faint memory that had happened to so many others he'd known. His musings of her future kept her alive, even when things were difficult to maintain in his head. And in keeping Caroline a reality in his mind, took some of the initial surprise from his reaction to her. She was still waiting for him, however. The villain hybrid that had brought so much pain to her and her loved ones. But over the years, they'd done much for eachother. Even I it would never be brought to light.

Caroline was waiting for Klaus in a dark blue dress, bold among the smoke, and as he walked toward her she saw a dark suit with a nearly-matching handkerchief and shirt to her own. Then he was standing before her, closer to her than he'd been for nearer a decade. Klaus reached out a hand and she reached for it with her own, and he took her hand in both of his, turning her palm up to face him, her fingers pointed to the sky. He brought the inside of her thin, pale wrist to his lips and pressed the kiss gently to her skin, looking up to her eyes. He saw a smile, a thank-you, and the notion that perhaps she would do the same for him. Perhaps sooner than he would expect.

Without letting the thought go too much to his head, he turned and held her hand in one of his, beginning to lead her back from where he'd come. Caroline smiled to herself and frequently glanced at him.

"Back in Mystic Falls, the boys would play this game," Caroline said nervously, her smile faltering when Klaus turned his head toward hers.

"What is this game?" He asked

"It's a sport," Caroline laughed nervously, knowing already he knew that answer "they would play it as soon as things had been calm for a few weeks, where we knew a new problem wouldn't come for at least a few more months. It was just a way to get back into enjoying the time we had right then." She said, eyeing him. Klaus's eyebrow rose provocatively and he smirked

"Well, once we get back I'm sure my family would be interested in knowing if they want to participate." He replied. "They're a bunch of crippled narcissists, however…" Caroline giggled and Klaus grinned at the sound.

"We'll see." Caroline agreed.


	2. All In

The band was playing a perfect song to fit the theme, the theme went along with the colors, and most everyone who knew her was dressed according to the colors themselves. It was perfect all around, even more so when she caught his approving smirk from across the room. She always held his approval, no matter what she did, but it felt gratifying for him to agree with her choices during this moment. It was an anniversary of theirs, the first full year that she's come to live with him, live with him and his family, and everyone loved her, even the people outside of their family. The fact that Klaus had a better mediator in the family was an advantage, it seemed. It apparently took the fun out of torturing and threatening some, but it left fewer bridges burnt than ever before. And he showed his gratitude for her kindness, her bravery and her strength every opportunity he had.

He was dressed to fit the theme as well, in a black suit and a red velvet tie; polished black shoes which he called his 'dancing shoes'. His hair was slicked back only slightly, making it impossible for her to muss it should she feel the urge, but also not so far back that it was unseemly. And now he was coming towards her, she felt the beat of her heart grow faster in pace, until he passed her wholly and she was left panting slightly, trying not to show it, and watching Klaus hop up on stage and throw her band's playlist out of whack. She shot him a 'are you crazy' look but he just smiled at her again and grabbed the mic.

"Ladies, gentlemen, gentlepersons, your attention please." The festivities died down and Caroline crossed her arms, scowling at him in annoyance. This better be good. "I have just learned a fascinating and, quite romantic, fact about a friend of mine." Klaus began, holding her eyes every few seconds. "And I'd rather like to give her a surprise for this very special day." He turned to the band and whispered the required song to them. He looked back at her and winked, then waited for the song to begin.

Guitar strumming slowly, then –

" _All night, staring at the ceiling_

 _Counting the minutes I'm feeling_

 _This way, so far away and so alone_."

That…that was her favorite love song. The best one she'd ever come across. Lifehouse. All in. She gasped and covered her mouth, trying to hide the corresponding smile. Klaus grinned at her

" _But you know it's alright, I came to my senses_

 _Let go of my defenses_

 _There's no way I'm giving up this time_

 _Yeah you know I'm right here, I'm not losing you this time_ "

Caroline couldn't stop grinning, fighting tears almost she was so happy. Klaus had no idea, what exactly that song meant to her. He had absolutely no idea, that made it better in some way. She gasped again as Klaus hopped off the stage, still holding the mic. His eyes were pointed directly into hers, everyone could see who he was looking at now.

" _And I'm all in, nothing left to hide now_

 _Falling harder than a landslide_

 _I spent a week away from you last night_ "

Klaus was walking right to her, slowly so he could sing more it seems, she felt like she was in a movie.

" _And now I'm calling, calling out your name_

 _Even, if I lose the game I'm all in_

 _I'm all in tonight_

 _Yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life._ "

The piano began, and Klaus was before her. She sensed he was about to make it extra sappy and tell the whole world he loved her right then and there. She grabbed his face and leaned in, kissing him hard to shut him up. The crowd cheered and Klaus dropped the mic with a loud feedback issuing from it, his arms going to wrap around her. The band singer scurried over to get the mic and went back on stage. But even as another song began to play, there were more people interested in the lethal hybrid that just sang his heart out to the nice blonde girl that looked half his age, and the fact they looked crazy about eachother.

For once, she didn't care about people staring at her like that. She pulled back with a grin and pecked him one more time before Klaus relented and loosened his hold on her waist.

"Where did you learn my favorite song?" She asked

"I'll give you six guesses." Klaus replied in a laughing tone.

"Kol."

"Give the girl a gold star." He said. She laughed and kissed him again.

"So do you know why, that's my favorite song?" She asked him. Klaus silently shook his head, his eyes alight with curiosity. "Because it reminds me of you." Caroline said. He grinned, let out a short laugh, and pulled her in hard to kiss her again. He was kissing her so passionately she had to tug him into an empty hallway so they could make out like school kids.

Best. Anniversary. Ever.


	3. Please Don't Leave Me

This is how the mother-fudging finale should've gone down.

* * *

She didn't care if he came home mad. All that mattered was he had the strength for this next task, to save their family like he had done before. Freya fiddled with her phone, texting Keelin when she thought of her, and double checking every spell and every ingredient was before her. This was going to be a huge change. Rebekah mourning the loss of her brothers' presence everyday would be nothing compared to what could happen if they failed.

Elijah came first. He was still being given the silent treatment by Klaus, because of Caroline; and by Rebekah and Marcel for Hayley. Freya knew that Rebekah didn't actually blame Elijah for Hayley's death, it was just a coping mechanism. The mother of Hope, the most powerful hybrid who wanted to keep the peace instead of using fear to arrange it. And the love of Elijah's life. She assumed her little brother would ask if she had a way to bring Hayley back, when this was all over. That was, if she still had her magic. Elijah joined her in fiddling through his phone until hurried footsteps came.

Rebekah was on Klaus's heels as they caught their sister's eye.

"You have something?" Klaus asked, only slowing his walk when he was past Elijah.

"Yes, but you won't like it." Freya replied, stepping past her table full of the spells' ingredients.

"Well to be fair this decisions are never pleasant. But if it makes it possible to protect Hope again without ending the bloody world I'll do it."

"Are you sure about this?" She asked

"My daughter is without a mother, Freya. Hayley was able to raise Hope because she didn't have that evil inside of her. Now she has nearly no one, save for you." Klaus replied hurriedly.

"True." Freya looked back at her table. "Alright."

Keelin came in the room and Freya automatically reached for her. She would need the woman she loved in order to get through explaining this. Keelin gripped her hand fiercely and Freya took a calming breath. Marcel came in a minute later while Freya was still readying herself, softly greeting Rebekah and taking her hand.

"In order to…to expel the Hollow from our family, we need all the power we possess. But it goes beyond that." Her eyes fell on Klaus. "The pieces of the Hollow must perish. And that cannot happen without the host staying dead, and making sure she can't cross back over."

Klaus stared at her. He switched his stance.

"You're saying I have to sacrifice myself." Klaus stated plainly. Freya nodded.

"Without that action we will never be able to keep Hope completely safe." Freya replied. More footsteps, and Hope entered. She went to Marcel and stared at her father.

Klaus was suddenly more grateful than anything for his daughter not having vampire hearing yet.

"Alright." He agreed. "Is it permanent?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"I hope not, but I won't be able to tell for sure until the Hollow is completely expelled. And I don't know how long that'll take. You could be there for days, months, or years."

"You'll use magic to push the Hollow past the veil and keep her there." Keelin stated. Freya nodded to her.

"Why is which I'm not sure if I'll have any magic after this process. I may be powerful but she was born of dark magic. A black hole. Maybe I won't survive either." Freya said.

"Well, at least I won't be alone" Klaus joked nervously, smirking at his big sister.

"Klaus." A small voice sounded behind him. He bowed his head and nearly didn't turn around. "Klaus!" The voice sounded louder, angrier. When his eyes found her beautiful blues, he knew she'd heard everything. He couldn't tell how she was reacting, however.

"Could I talk to you in private?" Caroline asked, going back to her small voice. Klaus started after her without a second thought and they went into a small room on the ground floor, far enough away from prying ears.

 _So the quarterback has been saved, what now?_

Caroline turned around and he could see tears reflected in her eyes. Because….because of him?

 _I do, but I won't, for you._

"Please don't go." She said. He could tell she was trying to keep her tears from her voice. "Your family still needs you. Sure, you're not the most powerful being on the planet anymore, but you're still smart and resourceful and you've kept your family safe for a thousand years. Hope still needs her father. You won't get to see Freya and Keelin's baby." Klaus blinked and she looked away, wiping tears from her cheeks as quickly as possible.

"Sorry, Hope told me." She mumbled. Her eyes came back up to his.

"Klaus, Hope doesn't need to become an orphan. She needs you." She shook her head, knowing she already said so. "I…I need you." She whimpered. Klaus's mouth stood agape. She tried very hard not to look away from his eyes. What if he still did it, and left her? The only man in her life who'd loved her with no strings, no past ties, and no other people holding them back. She'd already lost her parents, and her husband. Losing the man she could dream with….that would be horrible.

"Caroline-" Klaus began, trying to persuade her to understand. "I need to do this. Hope can't see most of her family because of the evil inhabiting our bodies. And I'm just in my siblings' way now, their new lives. They didn't want to leave them and I forced them back."

"And killing yourself is the way to show Hope you still love her? What kind of logic is that?" Caroline cried, turning away and running her fingers through her hair. "Klaus, I need you. I can't lose you, okay." She turned back to him. "Not….not you."

 _I happen to think you're someone worth knowing._

 _No, I don't regret our time together._

He didn't know what to think now. All he could do was push himself towards her. In a second he was charging towards her, a moment later his hands dove into her hair and he crushed his mouth to hers, squeezing his eyes shut.

 _Her lips brushing against his for the first time, the tips of her fingers quick against his face and then pulling his head towards her for another kiss._

 _Her mouth as hungry as his for the hours they spent together, nothing and no one in their way any longer._

He broke their kiss slowly, pressing his forehead to hers, his eyes still closed. God, he missed being so close to her. Her beauty enfolding him, making him feel safe and loved. The scent of her filling his lungs. He turned his head away.

"Niklaus." Elijah's voice sounded. Klaus nearly took his hands off Caroline, but remembered who his brother was now. One hand stayed behind her neck, half turned between the two of them.

"You have ties to this world. Someone to love who loves you in return." Elijah stated steadily. "And I have the Hollow residing in me as well. I have no ties, save for our family. And I never grew to know your daughter. No doubt she wouldn't want to know the uncle that was responsible for her mothers' death." He added. He nodded towards Caroline.

"You won't have to lose my brother, Miss Forbes." He raised his head in defiance of anything Klaus could say. "I will be the one to expel the Hollow from us."


	4. You Were Always On My Mind

This is from a requested fanfic someone asked me to do; Caroline in Klaus's mind.

* * *

It'd been three hours since Caroline heard Klaus was in trouble. She couldn't find the idiotic hybrid, not even when she called his cell. And she'd been everything she'd seen Klaus before; the art walk, the bars along the street there, other peoples' houses.

When she came across his crumpled body in the main room of his family house, she kicked herself for not coming here first. As she came closer, what she'd heard was right. This dagger that apparently puts him to sleep like he'd done to his siblings for centuries was remade, and it was sticking right into his stomach. She didn't know who it was that made the dagger again. Had even less of a clue who stabbed him with it again. But the last thing they needed was a vengeful Klaus going around murdering people for making him take a time-out nap.

Caroline came to his face and took one of his hands. Though it was an inopportune time, she wished his hand tightened around hers right then. One less thing to have to worry about for the day. But his hand stayed motionless, and so Caroline closed her eyes and went into Klaus's mind, famous for madness and smart battle maneuvering. There were few people in the world who knew he wasn't as frightening as he appeared to be.

His eyes opened to a blue sky, nearly clear save for a few clouds. Beautiful view all around. But he was lying in the street. People walked by him, and he realized he wasn't in New Orleans. Long vast sidewalk, building large enough to take up three blocks, three stories. The Hermitage.

Klaus didn't know who it was that was in his head; Elijah, Rebekah, some old artist friend he hadn't seen for centuries. But whoever they were, they were off to a good start. So he stood up, and went inside. He wanted to go and find who was wanting to talk to him, but he couldn't resist the draw of the beautiful paintings. Lady in blue, with her dark eyes and slight mischievous look on her powdered face. Such a piece, made him realize who it was that brought him here.

Caroline was standing before the painting of Madonna and Child in a blue sundress. She hadn't turned around since he found her but he knew it was her by her blonde hair. She turned slowly, her piercing eyes finding him first, and he smiled at her.

"When my daughter was a year old, Hayley had her playing on a blanket outside. When I happened upon them I said, 'Madonna and Child.'" Klaus said, coming to stand beside her. Caroline smiled at the painting.

"I can see that." She agreed. "Hayley's very beautiful."

"Yes, and Elijah makes her an ecstatic wife." Klaus replied. "About time something good happened for my brother."

"Where's your painting again?" Caroline asked. Klaus gave her a look.

"It's beside this one, 'Commodus Leaving the Coliseum.'" He replied, gesturing to her left.

"I thought Edwin Blashfield did that." Caroline said. He smiled at her.

"Yes, well. I gave Edwin credit, in case it was rejected." He replied. She scoffed and smiled at his confession. They stood there a long while, appreciating the Madonna and Child.

"Do you know how I'm here?" Klaus asked.

"I just know that I found you in your house, unconscious with that dagger through your stomach." Caroline replied simply. "And I'd rather wake you up pleasant than wanting to murder a dozen people." Klaus nodded to her with a smile, but sighed in frustration.

"Hope's out there. She needs my help, Freya and Keelin are off on their honeymoon as they have the freedom to do so now. But she still wants to hurt my brother." Klaus said. Caroline save him a sympathetic look and they went past more paintings. Then they came to The Scream and she noticed his confusion.

"This should be in Norway." Klaus muttered, reaching out to touch the paint on the canvas.

"Well, if it's out of place, then maybe it's a clue." Caroline pointed out playfully, smiling at him when he looked at her.

"You knew." Klaus guessed with a grin. She laughed

"When you took me on our tour of the beautiful sights of the world, I wanted to be ready." Caroline said simply with a grin. He stared at her in wonder, his mouth agape. She quickly pecked his cheek before disappearing into the painting. He stood there frozen, his hand hovering over the spot where the beautiful blonde's lips had just touched him, before he realized he needed to move. Then he disappeared into the painting too.

They stepped through another painting, and onto a polished hardwood floor. Words he had memorized floated to him, just as the way she had looked that night. Klaus looked down at himself and saw his all-out fancy tuxedo. He didn't even remember where it went, he'd only worn it to impress Caroline.

"Take your places on the floor, please." A voice sounded. He turned to Caroline and she was in the blue dress he'd given her. This time however, she had no gloves on, and she was smiling at him.

"Why not?" He asked, offering her his hand. She took it and they went through the same dance they'd done twenty-five years ago. He could still recite to her, the exact date and time they'd spent time together. And she never regretted a moment of it. He grinned at her as they turned with the other couples and she gave him a look.

"So are we to stay in my mind forever? I don't think I'll ever not want revenge on the ones that stabbed me." Klaus said. Caroline glanced at him in annoyance.

"I'm in your mind here, you know."

"You never left, love." Klaus replied. Caroline smiled and took her hand from his shoulder, spinning curtly and doing the same moves she'd done before. She wasn't trying to avoid looking at him this time though, which made movement easier.

"Is it just like you remember?" She asked, trying to keep Klaus occupied still.

"About." He nodded, furrowing his brow in mock concentration, then taking a step with her. "Some things are a bit better than last time, however." He looked back into her faces, nearly letting the others be blocked by them. They were in his head, they'd keep moving if he wished them to. Caroline's grip on his hand tightened and brought him back, so they kept dancing.

The music didn't stop like it had before. He looked at her. Her eyebrow rose playfully and she smiled.

"It'll stop when I want it to. And it just might go on forever." Caroline said. His hand that had been placed on her back lifted and rested on her cheek.

"I'd like to believe this could go on forever." He replied in agreement, leaning his forehead towards her. Caroline turned them with the music, and soon enough they knew the steps well enough not to have to look when they made them. Klaus and Caroline kept dancing with their eyes closed, their foreheads resting against one another's, and their hands shifting from their specified places.

She didn't really want this to end either. But Hope needed Klaus, and her daughters would want to hear from her soon, and she had Klaus calm enough to bring him back to reality. When his forehead shifted and she felt his face coming closer to hers, she let it happen. Their lips touched, and they stopped, the other dancers suddenly dissipating into thin air, the music fading.

Klaus opened his eyes and saw Caroline holding the knife that had been in his stomach.

"Hah, I didn't even feel that." He said in surprise. Caroline helped him to his feet and they could only stare at one another for a moment.

"Niklaus" Elijah's voice broke through their reverie and Klaus turned to his big brother. "Kol told me something very interesting I think you should hear." He turned to Caroline. "You should accompany us, Miss Forbes. You'll keep him calm."

"She was going to come with us regardless, brother." Klaus replied in annoyance, wishing they had had the time to recreate their kiss in his head. He looked at her. "That is if you don't have other pressing engagements." Caroline shook her head, smiling at him and then fell into step with him as they walked up the stairs after Elijah and turned into the lounge.

"You're saying Kol is responsible for this?" Klaus asked, ignoring the chairs around the room. Elijah sat down in his designated spot and Caroline crossed her arms, standing in front of another chair.

"Not directly. There had been a gem that he used to make the first dagger used to keep you out of the way before."

"The dagger you used." Klaus shot back.

"Klaus." Caroline chided. He silenced himself and let his brother continue.

"Yes, well, after he took the young witch Davina with him when she was resurrected, he broke the gem down into bits of jewelry he gifted to her, including an engagement ring." Elijah paused, causing his brother confusion. "Just last week, Davina discovered the ring she wore on her finger, was a fake. The substitute looked as genuine as its original."

"Who stole the real one?" Caroline asked.

"A coven of witches Davina had been connected to without realizing. Her father had been a witch as well, and they obviously had grudges against Klaus."

"So they recreated Kol's dagger and found a way to put him down again." Caroline guessed. Elijah nodded.

"Kol stressed it must have taken them much longer to discover the power they possessed, as he hadn't shared his knowledge with anyone else but Davina."

"And she thought she was an orphan." Klaus finished. Caroline looked at him in concern, wondering who this Davina girl was. Elijah's phone buzzed and smoothly he took it from his pocket.

"Rebekah, I've told Klaus already." He said. Caroline was grateful for the fiftieth time in her long life that she had vampire hearing and didn't have to wait for Klaus's big brother to explain.

"It wasn't Davina's family that took Klaus down. I take that back, it was, but it wasn't for the reasons Nik believes."

"I assumed the family wanted to send a message of some sort if they hadn't done something by now." Klaus said.

"No, it wasn't intended to target Nik. It was supposed to put Marcel down." Rebekah replied. Elijah leaned forward in his chair.

"They lived in the quarter when Marcel ruled New Orleans, and wanted to make him suffer. But someone else wanted to take down Klaus and stole the dagger."

"Who the bloody hell wanted to take me down then?" Klaus growled in frustration. Elijah and Caroline shared a look.

"The man who double crossed them merely wanted bragging rights. And I know where he is." Rebekah replied. She told them where he was and Elijah hung up, putting the phone in his pocket.

"Klaus, you can't kill him." Caroline said without missing a beat.

"Then I'll just have to leave him something else to remember me by."

"No torture either." She replied. Klaus gave her an incredulous look.

"You realize this man could go around the world bragging he had incapacitated the most powerful creature on the planet?"

"Marcel's the most powerful now, brother." Elijah added. Klaus looked at his brother in annoyance.

"There's an easier way to do this without killing or hurting anybody." Caroline said.

"And what is that? Beg him pretty please not to utter a word about it?" Klaus snapped. She glared at him.

"Do we need to spend more time in your head, Klaus?" She warned. Klaus looked away and remained silent, switching his stance.

"What is it you suggest, Miss Forbes?" Elijah asked. Caroline looked at him.

"I should tell you when we get there."

They were out in the bayou, the farthest corner where no one wanted to show them where the man called 'Napes' lived.

Klaus drew the man out and when Elijah had him with nowhere to run, Caroline explained her plan. Compel him to not remember what he did, or remember the dagger. Send him away from his witch friends who could take the compulsion off him. Freya had accompanied them in order to make the compulsion stick. The man became a puddle of jelly by the end of it, petrified of the originals standing before him, begging them not to kill him. They walked away in silence and Klaus went to Caroline's side.

"I'm sorry, love. I suppose you'll be off to your daughters, now." Klaus said. Caroline smiled at him.

"My daughters may be younger than Hope, but Alaric can keep an eye on them too. I can stay here a while longer if you want me to."

Klaus smiled.


	5. My Sister and Me

This is the first year me and Josie have been without Mom everyday. Dad takes care of us, sure. But he makes the school a priority. Here's an idea Dad, hire more staff.

Josie's surprised I'm not mad at Mom for being away so long. I'm glad she is, thought since she's traveling with her new boyfriend. I remembered that Mom was like when she married that guy that died. Even before he died, I saw she was sad when she walked down the aisle. But her new boyfriend that's probably twice her age human-wise, makes her so happy. She skypes with us all the time, and she's beaming, smiling, laughing. And her boyfriend stays hi to us every time.

Hope Mikaelson's father. She came to school with the last name Marshall, but it didn't take me long to figure out it wasn't her birth name. Don't get me wrong, though. I think being the daughter of one of the most powerful people on Earth and the longest-living werewolf, is super awesome. Also, since we've been here we learned about the supernatural history from every credible source mom and dad could find, so I was able to do some math. Klaus Mikaelson is also the only supernatural being that wasn't daggered, calcified, stuck in some other dimension or asleep for the longest time. And that I love even more, I mean, he must've seen the world rise and fall and beauty niches change and stereotypes and social norms evolve. To be aware of all of that for a thousand years sounds amazing. Even if it could be annoying.

And Klaus Mikaelson is our mom's boyfriend. I keep going between, 'I want to meet my hero' and 'he's dating my mother, what do I do with this information'. Josie's already decided, she hates Mr. Mikaelson and that's all there is to it. Since he's the reason Mom's not with us all the time anymore. We're preteens, but we aren't isolated people living in the middle of nowhere, so we get our attention cravings elsewhere usually.

The first month that Mom was with Mr. Mikaelson, Dad kept wanting to call her and demand she come back. I saw him picking up the phone, staring at it, then setting it down or slamming it down. I don't know if dad thinks Mr. Mikaelson's a threat to Caroline, but dad certainly thinks he is to the school. Even though he visited once when the school first started and we all lived to tell the tale. Mom skyped us every weekend of that month, told us where she was and coaxed Mr. Mikaelson into coming to say hi. We could hear him off-screen sometimes telling her he loved it when she said 'hi, babies.'

That month was in Paris, they went to the art museums and Mom showed us some of the art that she and her boyfriend looked at. Then she sent us some France history, most of which would be put into the school curriculum. And Mr. Mikaelson sent us a giftshop child-size copy of the Nefertiti bust. Josie just wanted to find something about that to criticize, and sent Mom an email, asking her why Mr. Mikaelson just sent us a head. Mom scolded her for not knowing the history of Nefertiti and told her to do so before making assumptions again.

The second month was in Tokyo, something Mom told us Mr. Mikaelson had promised her a long time ago. Back before we were ever a thought in dad's head. She continued to send pictures of buildings and souvenirs of the histories of the country. Josie mostly filed hers away in the back of her closet, I ended up teaching myself a bit of Japanese and impressed Mr. Mikaelson with my accent. Mom sent us an email saying they were going to be leaving Tokyo in a week and she'd contact us again to tell us where she went. I decided for her mother's day present I would write a letter half in french, half in Japanese, and send it to her. It took a while to finish, they were halfway through their stay in Rome when I did. But as soon as they told me they received it I got a Greek postcard in the mail. So did Josie, but I figured she would get pissed at me if I tried to translate it for her.


	6. White Liar

This is both inspired by Miranda's Lambert's 'White Liar' and this tumblr post I read; post/182564937523/the-biggest-dick-energy

* * *

This was a day she'd been waiting for since she was little. White lace dress, perfect weather, flowers, her hair down and a tiara where her little girls placed it. Caroline Elizabeth Forbes' name was going to change in a matter of minutes.

The people here she didn't know. They were compelled, all except for her girls waiting at the other end of the aisle for her, and Bonnie sitting in the front row. Bon was only there to support her, she loathed the man Caroline was marrying.

The flowers she held were as symbolic as the vervain necklace Damon had let her borrow, to remind her Elena would be there in spirit. Baby's breath, the colors symbolizing forever, love, devotion, friendship etc. It was beautiful, just like everything else.

She met Stefan at the end of the aisle, and Damon snuck her a congratulatory smile with a nod, before beginning.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today..." She tuned the rest out until Stefan began his vows. This wasn't right. Everything was beautiful, but...

Her mother wasn't there. Her father's wasn't there, although how could they be? They were both dead.

Matt wasn't there, or Tyler. Or Alaric. Or about fifteen other people she was friends with in town, that none of her scooby gang knew.

"Caroline" Damon muttered to her. She looked at him and he gestured for her to begin her vows. She cleared her throat, and gestured for her bouquet back. Bonnie gave it in confusion, flashing a suspicious but happy expression. She didn't have room in her hands for Stefan.

"Stefan Salvatore. I'm not going to marry you." Caroline would've expected theatrical gasps if anyone here were in control of themselves. Stefan blinked, his brow furrowed. Damon followed suit, and Bonnie had to hide a smile.

"Caroline, what're you doing?" Damon asked in a low voice. Caroline looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I am not going to get married in order to bait a 500 year old vampire into killing me. I am not going to get married to a man who cheated on me, and abandoned me."

"I told you I was sorry for that, Caroline!" Stefan protested

"Oh, yes and that was enough? I was so stupid to believe you would actually mean those words." Caroline took a step back and smiled, then glanced out at the guests. They were being filed out row by row, a few people she actually knew taking their places.

"What's going on?" Stefan muttered, Caroline shook her head. She didn't know anymore than he did, but she was on a roll and needed to end this now.

"When I was still human, you would've let your brother kill me just as a distraction so he wouldn't go near Elena. And Damon was a terrible person for a long time. He redeemed himself. You on the other hand..." she laughed without humor. "The only things different about you are you're without the 'love of your life', and a few years older."

"Caroline, why are you doing this?" Stefan seethed

"Because I finally opened my eyes a few hours ago. My girls don't need to be in danger everytime your humanity is turned off, I don't need my 'future husband' choosing my brother in law over me everytime you're faced with a choice. You do not deserve me, and you never have."

Caroline turned to the guests who looked at one another in confusion.

"If you want to stay for what comes next, feel free." She turned back to Stefan. "You on the other hand, you're excused." She smiled at him and waved him off as he slowly trudged down the stairs, past the aisle and Damon followed for a moment.

"Honestly I've been saying for decades my brother needed his ass kicked. But if I do stay he won't speak to me for probably the rest of his life so I gotta go." Damon replied. Caroline nodded and took Elena's necklace off, handing it back. He looked at her questioningly.

"Thank you for apologizing for everything, Damon. And, I'm not sure what Elena would think of what happens next. I don't want to have a forced blessing from you guys."

Damon nodded again and smirked, taking it from her before trotting away to catch up with his brother.

Music began to play, and Caroline smiled.

give me love, like hers...

The guests rose, and Bonnie looked around, giving another confusing glance to her best friend.

Footsteps sounded in tune to the song, his hands behind his back the way he usually was, a grin on his face that she remembered clearly every morning.

"Klaus?" Bonnie asked.


End file.
